Si pemberi putus Asa
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Dia percaya. Tapi rasa percaya itu lenyap dan kini muncul eksistensi yang menggetarkan idiologinya.


**Si Pemberi Putus Asa**

Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya keberadaan Tuhan, meskipun Ichi terlahir dari latar pemuka agama yang tersohor dari sebuah desa miskin.

Kemisikinan serta kelemahan, mungkin adalah penggambaran yang cocok untuk penyabab mereka percaya akan keagungan sang Kudus. Meski penduduk desa Rentel hanya merasakan sebatas ucapan para wakil pekerja Gereja.

Ichi adalah anak tunggal dari seorang pendeta yang bertugas menyebarkan ajaran Kudus pada mereka yang belum mengenal kasih cinta Kristus. Awalnya Ichi berpikir, bahwa tugas Ayahnya adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Bocah kecil empat tahun itu selalu berbinar melihat ayahnya mengajarkan banyak hal pada penduduk desa. Kata-kata iman, pengetahuan, welas kasih… semua itu seakan memabukan Ichi kecil yang masih belum peham sepenuhnya tentang Dunia yang amat luas ini.

Dia telah menemukan tujuannya. Cintanya. Dan arti kehidupan. Menyerahkan diri pada sang Kudus di usia muda untuk menyebarkan ikatan persaudaraan di tengah keadaan kemelut perang kedua kerajaan besar.

—Desa tempat tinggal Ichi berada di perbatasan luar salah satu kerajaan. Wajar jika penduduk ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai perisai daging para bangsawan di Ibukota.

Itulah mimpi yang selalu Ichi ukir dalam benaknya. Dia ingin menyebarkan kebahagiaan.

"Ayah! Aku ingin mengerti tentang Kudus! Aku ingin menjadi seperti Ayah! Aku ingin menyebarkan benih kasih sayang Kristus agar perang ini berakhir!" kepolosan itu selalu keluar dari bibir Ichi setiap mereka menikmati kehangatan makan malam.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan selalu membelai sayang anakanya. "Itu bagus Ichi. Kita adalah orang-orang yang diberi kepercayaan oleh-Nya untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Ini adalah sebuah Tugas berat."

Tapi Ichi kecil keras kepala.

Apapun itu. seberat apapun itu. Ichi percaya dia bisa melakukannya.

Ya dia sangat percaya itu.

…

Tapi benarkah itu?

Benarkah Ichi harus mempercayai mimpi itu, sekalipun kedua matanya menyaksikan Dosa terbusuk yang pernah dilihatnya.

Ichi adalah saksi kegilaan sang pendeta ketika itu. Pria yang dikenal sebagai benih cahaya itu berperilaku seperti setan dengan Tasbih di tangan kanan. Merapal doa seperti para penyihir yang dikutuk.

Seorang perempuan yang Ichi kenal pembantu rumahnya—Chataya namannya— hanya meraung ampun tak kala tubuh mulus tanpa busana itu tersentuh oleh rasa sakit.

"Ampun Tuan. Saya tak akan mengulanginya," lirih Chataya sudah cukup lama menerima sentuhan itu. Suaranya seperti kucing yang tercekik. Matanya kosong. Hanya keringat dan liur disela dia memohon. Ichi masih mengingatnya jelas.

"Diam! Kau budak Setan! Ini adalah penyucian Atas dirimu yang penuh Dosa. Oh Tuhan ampunilah hamba. Ampunilah di bawah kasihmu Yesus. Semua ini semata-mata untuk kebaikan!"

"T-tuan… k-kumohon he-hentikan.. i-tu sakit…"

" _Caty_ -ku yang cantik, ini adalah penyucian jiwa. Semuanya penuh dosa dan tugas seorang pendeta adalah untuk membersihkan semuanya."

Dan sekali lagi Chataya berteriak. Antara nikmat dan ketakutan.

Itu berkali-kali seperti rekaman pendek yang di setting berulang tanpa henti. Tiap jeritan akibat siksa akan ditutup dengan ampunan dosa dan terus diulang sampai wujud sang Ayah meneguk anggur dan sosok Perempuan malang yang entah kehabisan tenaga atau menemui ajalnya.

Chataya hanya satu dari puluhan bentuk kebejatan sang Ayah. Veronica, Samanta, Reggie dan masih banyak nama wanita yang bisa Ichi sebutkan satu persatu bila ingin.

Dia selalalu meringkuk memeluk lutut setiap adegan itu terjadi di ruang tidur ayahnya. Mengintip dari lubang dinding kayu rumah kecil mereka. Hampir setiap hari sejak Ibu cantiknya dijemput ke langit. Ayahnya selalu melakukan ritual yang disebutnya Penyucian jiwa.

Ichi tak ingin melihatnya. Tapi hatinya mendorong terus melihat betapa moral seorang pendeta rusak setiap malam. Cahaya penuh rasa percaya terus terkikis, bertahun-tahun hingga Ichi tumbuh dan yakin jika semua yang dikatakan _Bible_ adalah kepalsuan.

 _Semua itu tipu daya. Aku bodoh percaya ucapan manis itu bertahun-tahun lamanya_.

Ichi tumbuh. Dia menjadi lelaki tampan yang digandrungi banyak kaum hawa. Tak hanya gadis lokal, bahkan dua atau tiga, seorang putri dari bangswan Kerajaan pernah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk sekedar minum teh bersamanya.

Ketampanan yang menyembunyikan keburukan iblis, Itulah Ichi. Seperti mawar cantik dengan duri beracun.

Ichi menolak semua ajarah dari Bible. Sekalipun dia bekerja sebagai asisten ayahnya.

Ichi membohongi semua orang. Dia memasang topeng kemunafikan.

Dia menunggu. Tiap hitungan detik, Ichi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melepas senyum palsu wajahnya.

Dan inilah saatnya.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimanapun juga dia Ayahmu lo…"

"Huh. Setelah sampai titik ini kau baru berkata seperti itu?"

Ichi telah bertekad. Kapak dalam genggaman tangan kanannya adalah wujud tekad tersebut. Emosi yang selama ini tertutup, akan segera terbalas. Senjata tajam itu semakin bergetar hebat ketika detik demi detik bertambah.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu disini. Selalu siap untuk datang disaat kritis." Cersei tersenyum. Wanita Assassin, Putri Raja Victor V, pewaris yang segera naik tahta setelah berhasil meracun kakaknya sendiri Pangeran Ed. Wanita busuk yang sama dengannya. Dia menggoda Ichi sekilas sebelum menghilang di tengah badai. Suaranya seperti hantu. "aku menantikannya _kids_. Tunjukan padanya sebuah keputus asaan."

"Pikirkan saja Colin tercintamu. Satu menit sudah lebih dari cukup."

Pintu reot dibuka seperti biasa. Ichi pulang seperti biasa dan Ayahnya yang tengah menyantap sup Ayam cuma menoleh sekilas. Sup jauh lebih penting daripada kedatangan anaknya yang selalu sama setiap waktu.

"Sudah pulang Ichi? Bagaimana? Apa urusan persiapan Natal sudah beres?"

Senyum palsu masih tetap sama di wajah tampan itu. "Tentu Ayah. Semua beres. Pete sudah menyelesaikan urusan dekorasi. Luthan juga yakin anak-anak desa siap untuk perayaan besok. Oh ya, Rud juga sudah mendapatkan bahan kalkun seperti pesanan ayah."

Pria itu mengangguk puas. Tak menyadari kejahatan di balik punggung sang anak.

" Makanlah. Nico pendatang baru itu mengirimkan kita sup Ayam. Benar-benar berkah langsung dari sang Kudus. Terlebih dimalam dingin seperti ini."

"Nico? Oh pria lucu dengan istrinya yang cantik dari ibukota itu ya?"

"Hm. Hebat juga kau tahu. Padahal seingatku aku belum menceritakannya padamu."

"Aku cukup bisa mendengar dari obrolan para penduduk desa. Apalagi jika menyangkut wanita cantik."

"Ha! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu. ya… Anne memang wanita cantik. Darah bangsawan. Siapapun akan terjerat dengan keanggunan dirinya. Nico adalah pria yang beruntung."

"Ya… begitu juga denganmu kan Ayah. Wanita itu akan ada dibawah tubuhmu sambil memanjatkan kelimat-kalimat menjijikan kepada Kudus di atas sana."

Ayahnya hanya diberi kesempatan menoleh beberapa detik sebelum mata kapak mendarat tanpa ampun menodai meja makan dengan darah dan ceceran otak yang memaksa keluar.

Seyum punuh hormat terganti dengan seringai Lucifer ketika mengejek Adam.

Ichi melakukannya sama seperti saat membunuh target buruannya yang lain. Cepat dan tanpa ampun. Bahkan untuk ukuran Ayahnya ini yang tercepat. Biasanya Ichi akan menyiksa mental korbannya dengan berbagai macam pandangan keputusasaan. Maka dari itu nama Ichi adalah 'si pemberi putus asa'

Malam itu adalah malam Ichi memutus ikatan tentang Tuhan. Kematian ayahnya adalah simbol dari bentuk pemutus hubungan itu.

Dia yakin tak akan ada lagi Cahaya yang mengunjunginya.

…

…

Tapi, kenapa wujud cahaya tertinggi yang diciptakan oleh apa yang mereka percaya sebagai Kreator alam semesta itu muncul. terlebih di saat-saat seperti ini?

Ichi sudah banyak memakan aneka _literature_ tentang sosok malaikat. Sebuah makhluk yang terbuat dari cahaya, berlumur kebajikan dan kemurnian cahaya itu sendiri. Sebuah makhluk tak dapat diraih oleh manusia sekalipun dengan kepintaran dan kreasi otak manusia. Malaikat seakan sebuah capaian istimewa seperti kisah-kisah injil.

Bersayap aneka warna, cahaya menyilaukan, wujud cantik dari yang lebih cantik dan lingkaran yang tak ketuhi Ichi namanya. Dan banyak penjabaran tentang Apa itu malaikat dari bebragai sumber.

Begitu juga malaikat di depannya ini, nyaris sama seperti maliakat dari aneka bacaan yang sering dikisahkan untuk anak-anak polos di Gereja. Bersayap merpati. Memaparkan keanggunan terindah sebuah makhluk serta bau-bauan yang tak pernah tercium oleh Ichi sebelumnya.

Mungkin yang menganggetkan adalah wajah Malaikat yang terkesa familiar serta kemunculannya di depan wujud seorang pendosa seperti Ichi.

 _Oh mungkinkah ini adalah pencabut nyawa? Mungkinkah Tuhan sudah kesal dengan sikapku?_

"Are? Mungkinkah… mungkinkah kau bisa melihat wujudku?"

Malaikat itu bernada lucu, sekalipun suara aslinya dalam selayaknya pria dewasa. Tapi bagi Ichi itu suara terlucu yang pernah dia dengar.

"Kya! Ini luar biasa! Aku senang sekali. Sudah lama tak ada Manusia yang benar-benar bisa melihat wujudku. Terakhir itupun saat aku menemami Gabriel-sama menemui seorang rasul yang entah siapa namanya."

 _Tunggu! Ada apa ini?!_

"A-ano.."

"—Ne ne bisakah kamu menceritakan sebuah kisah menarik? Aku ingin sekali mendengarkan kisah kehiudapan seorang manusia dari insannya secara langsung."

 _Bercerita? Tidak mencabut nyawa?_

"T-tapi k-kenapa Malaikat bisa muncul disini."

Obrolan tanpa ikatan itu membuat Ichi untuk pertama kalinya bersikap panik. Dia selalu melempar tatapan dingin tak beremosi, _terkesan bermusuhan_. Bahkan kepada sang penyalamat yang tak lain adalah Pastor di gereja tempat ia bernaung sekarang.

Tapi tak sebenarnya salah jika kepanikan Ichi disebabkan kemunculan wujud di depannya. Ichi panik karena berhadapan dengan sosok yang tak bisa mengerem mulutnya barang semenit saja. Dia benci bersosialisasi.

 _Apa Semua malaikat suka bicara seperti malaikat di depannya ini?_

"A-aku bukan manusia yang baik. Tak ada yang bisa kuceritakan banyak kepada Malaikat sepertimu."

Lidahnya keluh, mencoba menyusun kalimat sesopan mungkin. Ichi sangat jarang menggunakan kalimat seformal ini. biasanya dia lebih suka menggunak kalimat sarkas dan cacian kejam kepada siapapun.

Tapi mata itu berbeda, seakan malaikat kelewat semangat itu mudah sekali merobek sekat dinding seorang Ichi.

"Ayolah jangan sungkan seperti itu. santai saja, aku tahu semua manusia memiliki kisah yang unik. Papa selalu berkata seperti itu. obrolan tentang hobi juga tak masalah kok."

"Papa?"

"Aku—Oh tidak, kami para malaikat menyebut Allah sebagai Papa."

"Ichi? Aku mendengar kau sepertinya sedang mengobrol…."

Suara baritone yang Ichi kenal melebihi apapun, menyelamatkan dirinya. seorang Pastor berwajah tampan (itu menurut warga sekitar) muncul dari sebuah rungan kecil yang biasa Pastor gunakan untuk mengurung diri. Kara namanya, seorang pastor muda yang menyerahkan jiwanya pada Kudus. Salah satu orang yang Ichi benci. Terlebih sikapnya yang menurut Ichi sangat menjijikan.

"—Dengan siapa?" kalimat terputus itupun terucap dan membuat hening sepenjuru aula Gereja.

Ichi termenung menimbang jawaban apa yang akan diberikan agar tidak membuatnya kerepotan. Dia melirik malaikat yang menatap Kara dengan tatapan aneh, menarik sekilas minat Ichi.

"Hanya sedang bergumam. Mencoba membersihlkan pikiran." Beruntung suara Ichi sudah normal. Kara tidak menyadarinya.

"Begitu?"

Kara perlahan mendekat. Mendadak otak Ichi menjadi tumpul. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Pastor muda itu. Ini selalu terjadi ketika Ichi gugup. Yah, dia memang benar-benar gugup.

Tangan hangat yang pernah terulur untuknya saat pertama kali berjumpa kini ada di pipinya. Kegugupan berubah menjadi ledakan tanpa nama. Rona Ichi semerah Tomat.

"Suter… wajahmu merah lo. Akhir-akhir ini kita tidak ada kegiatan pembersihan iblis. Jadi kau bisa istirahat lebih awal. Aku juga bisa menyanyikan lagu nina bobok jika—"

"Tidak perlu!"

Ichi sadar dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan pastor brengsek tak berguna itu. Masa bodoh dengan seragan tepat di ke kedua matanya. Ichi berharap kedua mata menjijikan itu benar-benar buta sekarang.

"Honey~ kau selalu bisa membuat jiwaku membara." Kara ditengah matanya yang berair.

"Mati saja kau _Kuso-pastur!_ "

"Hubungan Ichi niisan dengan pastor itu sepertinya kurang berjalan baik ya."

Langkah hentak Ichi terdengar menggema di lorong megah itu. sosok itu berjalan menembus bayang matahari sore hari.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, terlalu kompleks untuk kuceritakan padamu… Dan lagi aku bukan kakakmu. Jadi berhenti menyebutku dengan embel-embel niisan."

Ichi melempar tatapan sekejam mungkin agar malaikat itu segera pergi. Diikuti oleh sosok seperti malaikat membuatnya dirinya tidak tenang. Dan lagi kenapa malaikat itu memanggilnya dengan sebuatan niisan? Apa karena wajah mereka yang mirip mengingatkan malaikat itu dengan kakaknya di surga ? tunggu memang maliakat itu ada yang bersaudara ya?

"eh? Memangnya aku tidak boleh paggil Ichi niisan? Ichi niisan adalah Ichi niisan."

"Sudahlah…"

Lorong itu berakhir di hamparan kebun bunga di samping Gereja. Menurtu kisah kuso itu, kebun ini sudah ada sejak puluhan tahun sebelum dia menjadi Pastor.

Entah benar atau tidak, Ichi tak peduli. Dia bukan penikmat bunga. Tapi, untuk sekarang eksistensi salah satu keindahan alam itu mendorong Ichi membuka isi hatinya. Malaikat disamping, masih terus mengamati Ichi dan itu semakin membuat sang suster tak nyaman.

"Dia… Aku sama sekali tidak minta menjalin hubungan baik dengan sialan itu. Toh, besok semua sandiwara ini akan berakhir."

Benar! Ini hanyalah sandiwara. Pakaian Suster, kepriabdian dingin dan insiden sehingga Kara menerimananya, semuanya adalah hasil brilliant Cersei yang cantik. _Mungkin tanduk emas sebagai balasan bukan ide buruk._

Ichi mencoba tidak menatap mata malaikat itu. kata-kata bunuh terlalu bertentangan dengan sosok yang disebut malaikat, lebih cocok jika iblis dan Ichi lebih berharap yang muncul adalah Iblis bukan malaikat yang seenaknya memamnggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

Hening lama dan Ichi menatap senja di ujung pagar kebun.

" Kenapa?"

Sebenarnya Ichi tahu jika malaikat di depannya akan berujar seperti itu. banyak kemungkinan yang Ichi pikirkan saat dia menjelaskan jawaban ambigunya, dan Ichi sudah siap dan langsyung menjawab tanpa beban berarti.

" Pastor sialan itu merupakan kelompok religi yang berbeda denganku. Lebih tepatnya, dia berbahaya bagi organisasi kami. Aku membunuhnya karena ini adalah misi yang diberikan. Tentu saja menjadi suster adalah salah satu caraku untuk mendekati pastor itu—"

"Bukan itu… Ichi niisan suka pastor itu kan? Kenapa harus membunuh orang yang disukai? Aku sama sekali tidak paham. Aku tidak paham dengan pemikiran seperti itu."

Diamnya Ichi terasa seperti beratus tahun. hatinya bergejolak penuh emosi ketika malaikat itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat sangat Ichi tak ingin dengar dengan mudah. Sebuah kenyataan sepihak emosi labilnya di tengah sebuah misi besar bagi kelompoknya.

Ichi tahu perasaan cinta. Dulu dia pernah merasakannya dan tak terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan kembali seperti apa rasanya. Tapi selama ini dia berpikir perasaan ini Cuma sebatas bumbu kepalsukannnya, dia hanya terbawa suasana. Benar! Hanya terbawa suasana.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat suara suci Angel berkata semua apa yang dia percaya seakan runtuh seketika. Ichi sudah dididik uintuk dapat menghadang semua serangan emosi. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun keadaan hatinya memberontak sepeerti ini. Cinta yang diakira adalah bumbu peyedap terlalu remeh jika dibuang begitu saja.

Tangannya meremas. Ideologinya sudah bertekat. Sekalipun Kudus mencoba menyuruh malaikat ini datang, atau Gabriel, dia tak akan gundah. Dia tak percaya siapapun. Pintunya sudah tertutup untuk sebuah panggilan suci dari langit.

" Memangnya apa pentingnya memiliki pereasaan semacam itu? itu juga termasuk resiko dari misi. Aku hidup untuk melakukan pesanan apa yang diminta orang-orang. Tidak memiliki waktu untuk memiliki rasa menjijkan seperti itu."

Ya itulah Ideloginya sekarang. Rasa seperti Cinta adalah rasa menjijikan. Manusia bodoh hidup degan cinta tak akan pernah ada dalam diri Ichi. Cinta dan kiasan-kiasan injil tak lebih sekedar bualan orang-orang dulu.

Dia tak mau dibohongi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Niisan…"


End file.
